Harry Potter to nie imię Harry Potter to przydomek nowego zbawcy
by VillemoSnape
Summary: Co by było gdyby okazało się,że nasz główny bohater nie jest tym kim zawsze uważał,a najbliższe mu osoby nie zauważą,że Harry Potter to zupełnie inna osoba? Pomóc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie mogą mu jedynie osoby,które dotychczas uważał za wrogów. Moje pierwsze opublikowane przeze mnie dzieciątko.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tytuł:**_ Harry Potter to nie imię. Harry Potter to przydomek nowego zbawcy.

_**Autor**_: VillemoSnape

_**Paring**_: Severus/Harry (Na ten moment tyle. Nie wiem jeszcze czy nie dojdzie coś w późniejszych rozdziałach)

**_Ostrzeżeni_**e: Akcja dzieje się po 5 tomie i tu właśnie całkowicie zanika kanon.

**_Beta_**: Jak na razie brak,ale jeśli ktoś byłby chętny to jestem gotowa na współpracę.

Słowem wstępu jest to pierwsze opowiadanie,które postanowiłam opublikować więc postarajcie się mnie nie zlinczować. Jestem jednak otwarta na krytykę i wszelkiego rodzaju uwagi. Przepraszam za nudny i banalny wstęp,ale jest on zamierzony,ponieważ potrzebowałam najzwyklejszy zarys tła,by później lepiej oddać sytuację. Nie zniechęcajcie się więc tym początkiem.

Postaram się jak najszybciej dodać kolejne rozdziały,choć nie mogę dać słowa kiedy dokładnie to będzie.

_**Rozdział 1**_

Harry Potter zawsze wiedział,że jego życie nie jest łatwe. W końcu który normalny nastolatek nie miał rodziców,bo zabił ich wielki gad o czerwonych oczach, mieszka z rodziną,która go nienawidzi,a na co dzień wymaga się od Niego,żeby w wieku 16 lat był zbawcą całego magicznego świata? No,właśnie..żaden. I w ten oto sposób nasz główny bohater doszedł do wniosku,że wcale nie jest normalny. I nie byłoby to nawet wielkim zaskoczeniem gdyby nie fakt,że przechodził właśnie najgorszy okres swojego życia..a tak przynajmniej sądził.

Syriusz w dniu swojej śmierci zabrał ze sobą także duszę Harrego. A przynajmniej takiego zdania był ten właśnie młody czarodziej. Odkąd stracił swojego chrzestnego, stracił też motywację. Bo w końcu o co miał walczyć?

O przyjaciół?

Przecież Ron i Hermiona w końcu i tak o nim zapomną. Już zaczęli zrzucać go na boczny tor od czasu kiedy zaczęli być parą.

O życie całego społeczeństwa?

Może i nie zawinili oni niczemu,ale czy kiedykolwiek choćby kiwnęli palcem by ułatwić sytuację Harrego? Czemu miał poświęcać się samemu nic na tym nie zyskując?

Dla miłości?

Nie wiedział czy pozna kiedykolwiek takie uczucie. W końcu kto by chciał niskiego,wychodzonego nastolatka,który w każdym momencie może zginąć?

I w ten o to sposób stał się Chłopcem-który-przeżył-by-pogrążać-się-w-żalu-nad- sobą.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore usiadł na jednym z miękkich foteli w kolorze burgundu. Zamknął powieki chcąc uzyskać choć minimalną ilość wypoczynku. Musi w końcu zebrać siły na kolejne dni,bo czeka go naprawdę wiele pracy w najbliższych dniach.

- Albusie,wzywałeś? - powiedział chłodny,stonowany głos,który przerwał jego odpoczynek.

- Severusie, wejdź chłopcze. Mam do Ciebie małą prośbę – Odparł dyrektor,a w Jego oczach pojawił się błysk,który nigdy nie oznaczał nic dobrego. Bynajmniej nie dla Severusa Snape'a – Usiądź proszę. - Na stole jak zwykle pojawił się imbryk z herbatą,której przyjemny miętowy zapach rozszedł się po pokoju oraz talerzyk ciastek,które sprawiały wrażenie wręcz obrzydliwie słodkich.. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna mimo prośby starszego nawet nie drgnął.

- Albusie,na Merlina dajmy sobie spokój z tymi uprzejmościami i przejdź do rzeczy,bo nie mam całego dnia. - warknął Severus spoglądając na dyrektora z całkowitą obojętnością.

- Jak zwykle bezpośredni..Dobrze,więc przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Potrzebuję jak najszybciej 16-letniego chłopca o czarnych włosach. Daje Ci wolną rękę Severusie,ale masz to załatwić. - Dyrektor był śmiertelnie poważny,a mistrz eliksirów wiedział o tym aż za dobrze. I właśnie to nie podobało mu się najbardziej.

- To jakiś żart?! To miał być ostatni raz do cholery! Albusie,czy przez nadmiar tego cytrynowego cholerstwa do końca odjęło Ci rozum?! - ryknął młodszy czarodziej czując jak zbiera w nim furia. Nigdy nie zaakceptował działań dyrektora, a teraz po raz kolejny miał być pionkiem w tej makabrycznej grze,w której jest tylko jeden zwycięzca.

- Jesteś jedyną osobą,której ufam na tyle by móc powierzyć to zadanie. Poza tym pamiętaj o swoich zobowiązaniach. - Słowa te brzmiało tak złowrogo,że nawet największy postrach Hogwartu poczuł jak zamarza każda kropelka krwi w Jego ciele. To był koniec...

* * *

Harry obudził się nad razem z potwornym bólem głowy. Uczucie było tak intensywne,że zastanawiał się czy Jego czaszka będzie w stanie to wytrzymać. Starając się nie obudzić kolegów z dormitorium udał się do łazienki by wziąć kąpiel. Gdy Ron został prefektem udało mu się wyciągnąć od Niego hasło do łazienki,więc teraz mógł swobodnie zaburzyć się w ciepłej wodzie z bąbelkami. Kąpiel ta uśmierzyła częściowo ból jednak nie zniwelowała go w całości. Po spędzeniu tam dobrych dwóch godzić ubrał się i udał do Wielkiej Sali. Miał nadzieję,że śniadanie i mocna kawa, której dostawę co rano udało mu się załatwić u skrzatów doprowadzą go do stanu względnej używalności. Tak jak się tego spodziewał wszystkie stoły były jeszcze puste. Usiadł więc na swoim stałym miejscu i zabrał się za śniadanie pogrążając w myślach. Do rzeczywistości przywróciły go dopiero dość głośne szepty rozchodzące się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy się rozejrzał zobaczył jedynie kilku uczniów innych domów którzy rozmawiali patrząc na Niego jak na małpkę w cyrku. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość,ale nie mógł odeprzeć od siebie wrażenia,że coś się jednak zmieniło. Odrzucając od zbędne myśli wzruszył lekko ramionami i chciał wrócić do śniadania. Powstrzymał go jednak znajomy głos przyjaciółki.

- Przepraszam,ale to miejsce chyba nie należy do Ciebie. - Odwrócił się zaskoczony by spojrzeć na stojącą za nim Hermionę.

- Hermi, o czym Ty mówisz? - zmarszczył brwi nie do końca rozumiejąc jej dziwne zachowanie.

- Nie mam pojęcia skąd wiesz kim jestem,ale to miejsce należy do Harrego. Przyjdą tu zaraz z Ronem i zapewne będą chcieli zjeść,więc jeśli możesz znajdź jakieś inne miejsce. Najlepiej przy stole własnego domu. - odpowiedziała z powagą dziewczyna cały czas spoglądając na niego z nieufnością.

- Hermiono,nie wiem o co tym razem Ci chodzi,ale ja naprawdę nie jestem dziś w nastroju na żar...-Jego odpowiedź urwała się,a szczęka chłopaka opadła w zaskoczeniu. Do wielkiej sali wkroczył rudowłocy chłopak w towarzystwie bruneta o intensywnie zielonych oczach, czarnych włosach i okularach dokładnie takich samych jak jego własne. Jego twarz nie była identyczna,choć widać było pewne podobieństwa. I włosy...w przeciwieństwie do jego własnych włosy chłopaka opadały miękko po obu stronach Jego twarzy. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos przyjaciółki.

- Harry! Ron! Spóźniliście się! Przecież przypominałam wam wczoraj,że macie być wcześniej..

„Powiedzcie mi,że to jakiś głupi żart?" Pomyślał całkowicie przerażony tym co się działo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rozdział 2**_

„Powiedzcie mi,że to jakiś głupi żart?" Pomyślał całkowicie przerażony tym co się działo.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Harry czuł się tak zdezorientowany i zirytowany jednocześnie. Gdy odzyskał mogę i zamknął usta by przestać wyglądać jak przerażona ryba podniósł się z krzesła i stanął tuż przed Ronem.

- Ron,może chociaż Ty mi powiesz o co tu chodzi? I Kto to do cholery jest?! - warknął i zamaszystym ruchem wskazał czarnowłosego chłopaka obok swojego przyjaciela.

- Stary,weź się uspokój. Zanim zaczniesz mi tu wymachiwać rękami jak opętany może sam raczysz powiedzieć kim jesteś? - Rudowłosy spoglądał na Niego jak na okaz jakiegoś dziwnego i obrzydliwego robaka. Tego Harry już nie wytrzymał. Wymierzył pięścią wprost w piegowaty nos rudzielca i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł z wielkiej sali. Ostatnim co usłyszał był pisk Hermiony i głos Rona,który wydał z siebie jęk połączony z dobitnym przekleństwem.

Nie wiedział o co chodzi jego przyjaciołom i co takiego zrobił,że postanowili tak go traktować,ale nie miał zamiaru bawić się w takie bzdury. Od razu skierował swoje kroki w stronę wieży astronomicznej by choć trochę opanować nerwy. Gdy udało mu się tam dotrzeć oparł się o jedno z okien i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę zwykłych mugolskich papierosów. Udało mu się przemycić kilka paczek podczas wakacji i mimo,że nie palił dużo,to czasem potrzebował ich by najzwyczajniej w świecie się odstresować. Po raz kolejny zaciągnął do płuc papierosowego dymu by po chwili wypuścić za okno jasno-szary kłąb,który powoli rozmywał się pod wpływem wiatru. Usłyszawszy za sobą kroki powoli odwrócić się by spojrzeć kto zakłóca jego spokój. Całe szczęście owym intruzem okazała się być jedynie panna Lovegood.

- Hej,Luno. Co robisz? - spytał najbardziej pogodnym tonem na jaki był się w stanie zmusić.

- Cześć, szukam swoich rzeczy...Nargle znowu rozniosły je po całym zamku. - odparła swoim zwykłym,lekko anemicznym i przeciągłym tonem. Nie zdejmując z nosa swoich okularów dalej rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu. - Nie widziałeś ich może?

- Nie,niestety...Swoją drogę,może Ty wiesz co to za koleś,który chodzi cały czas z Ronem i Hermioną? - spytał mając nadzieję,że chociaż ona powie mu co się tutaj dzieje.

- Masz na myśli Harrego? Przyjaźnią się,więc spędzają razem cały swój czas. A Ty? Jak się nazywasz? - przechyliła lekko głowę patrząc na Niego z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

- Ty też? - jęknął Harry żałośnie i potrąciwszy dziewczynę ramieniem ruszył w dół schodów. Miał tego serdecznie dość. Co im wszystkim dzisiaj odbiło,żeby tak ostentacyjnie go ignorować?! Nie patrząc przed siebie przemierzał korytarze Hogwaru wyglądając przy tym jak burzowa chmura. Gdyby mógł rzucił by bardzo nieprzyjemne klątwy na wszystko co stanie mu na drodze. A pech chciał,że oczywiście coś..a raczej ktoś musiał go zatrzymać. Stanął jak wryty słysząc ostry głos opiekunki swojego domu.

- Można wiedzieć co robi Pan przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego mojego domu i to jeszcze w czasie kiedy powinien Pan kierować się na lekcje? - McGonagall skrzyżowała ręce na piersi patrząc na Niego przeszywająco.

- Pani profesor,mam dziś naprawdę ciężki dzień..Chciałem dzisiaj po prostu odpocząć w dormitorium... -odparł czując się naprawdę żałośnie w tym momencie. Wiedział jak banalne jest jego wytłumaczenie,ale było jedynym i prawdziwym.

- Więc niech w tym celu pójdzie Pan do WŁASNEGO dormitorium i poinformuje najpierw opiekuna pańskiego domu. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź odeszła zostawiając całkowicie zszokowanego Harrego na korytarzu. C-co się dzieje? Pomyślał czując jak zupełnie opuszczając go siły. Opadł na kolana i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Żeby to był tylko zły sen,żeby to był tylko zły sen..Powtarzał w myślach tę mantrę czekając,aż wybudzi się z tego koszmaru.

* * *

„Ja, Severus Tobiasz Snape przysięgam zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy aby nie dopuścić do tego by jej dziecku działa się jakakolwiek krzywda. Przysięgam na swoje zdrowie,magię oraz życie" To była przysięga dana samemu sobie. Ale wiedział,że była także jedyną jaką kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie dotrzymać.

* * *

Severus Snape chodził w poszukiwaniu tego piekielnego dzieciaka,który jak zwykle szwendał się gdzieś,gdzie nie powinien. W końcu przechodząc obok wierzy Gryffindoru zobaczył coś siedzącego pod portretem i wyglądającego jak kupa nieszczęście.

- Potter...- wysyczał cicho i pokręcił głową podchodząc bliżej. Jednak to jedno słowo wystarczyło,żeby chłopak poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Niego zdumionymi oczyma.

- Profesor Snape? P-pan wie kim jestem? - Spytał z nadzieją i strachem,który był wręcz namacalny.

- Wiem,ale jak nie podniesiesz swojego złotego tyłka z podłogi i nie pójdziesz natychmiast za mną,to za chwilę nawet sam Merlin nie pomoże Ci przetrwać dzisiejszego dnia. -Syknął cicho i rozejrzał się sprawdzając czy aby na pewno nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. - No,już!

Całkowicie zdezorientowany chłopak natychmiast podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył za starszym czarodziejem. W tej chwili nie obchodziło go,że nie nienawidzi Snape'a i podejrzewa go o bycie w zmowie z Voldemortem. Teraz jedynym co się liczyło było to,że profesor nadal wiedział kim jest Harry.

Gdy znaleźli się w lochach mistrz eliksirów zamknął i wyciszył całe swoje komnaty. Dopiero teraz Harry zaczął czuć paniczny strach przed tym co ma nastąpić. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna dokładnie taksował wzrokiem chłopca jakby próbując znaleźć w nim jakąś odpowiedź. W końcu zamaszystym ruchem obrócił się w stronę kominka.

- Nie ma teraz czasu ani możliwości by tłumaczyć Ci co zaszło dziś w szkole. Mamy jakieś 10 minut,żeby przenieść Cię w dobrze chronione miejsce,więc weź się łaskawie w garść i ładuj się do kominka. - sięgnął z gzymsu miseczkę z proszkiem fiuu i podsunął ją w stronę Harrego. - Masz się przenieść do Lustrzanego Dworu. Ja przeniosę się zaraz za Tobą. - Nie widząc ani nie słysząc żadnej reakcji ze strony młodszego czarodzieja podszedł do niego zirytowany. - Ja wiem,że Twój mózg zwykle pracuje na zwolnionych obrotach,ale czy mógłbyś chociaż raz przyspieszyć swoje myślenie i wejść do tego pieprzonego kominka?

Harry nigdy do tej pory nie widział by Snape był tak nerwowy. Pełen furii, poirytowany czy najzwyczajniej w świece wkurwiony owszem. Ale nie nerwowy. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wziąć Harrego pod pachę i wynieść stąd choćby i siłą. Tylko dlaczego?

- Dlaczego chce mnie Pan stąd zabrać? Dlaczego oni wszyscy zachowują się jakbym nigdy nie isniał?! Co tu się do cholery dzieje? Dlaczego znowu stało się coś,co dotyczy mnie i tylko ja nie wiem co to takiego?! - wrzasnął w końcu dając upust furii jaka buzowała w nim od rana. Profesor westchnął tylko i potarł dłoń czołem.

- Bo dla nich Ty nigdy nie istniałeś. Oni naprawdę nie wiedzą kim jesteś..Prawda jest taka,że nawet Ty nie wiesz kim jesteś. - Patrzył na niego nie wyrażającym niczego wzrokiem. - Dowiesz się. W swoim czasie. Ale jeśli nie pójdziesz teraz ze mną to możesz nie dowiedzieć się już niczego...

Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie przeżył takiego szoku jak w tym momencie. Przez moment poczuł upierdliwe pieczenie w oczach jednak szybko udało mu się to stłumić. Nie wiedział co nim kieruje. Nie wiedział nawet co czuje w tym momencie. Wziął garść proszku i ze wzrokiem,który mógłby zabijać wszedł do kominka. Mruknął tylko „Lustrzany Dwór" i zniknął w niebieskim płomieniach. Kilka sekund później Severus Snape,postrach Hogwartu będąc pełnym niepokoju udał się tam za nim.

Harry wyszedł z kominka otrzepując się z resztek popiołu. Wylądował w dużym,przestronnym salonie jakiejś rezydencji. Pierwszym co zwróciło Jego uwagębył wielkie okno,a na nim witraż przedstawiający przeglądającą się w lustrze kobietę o lekko rudych włosach z jedną lilią wplecioną w nie. Wpadające przez nie promienie słońca oświetlały pokój kolorowymi refleksami przez co czułą się magiczną,wręcz bajkową aurę. Jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w oblicze kobiety czując się jakby była najbliższą mu osobą. Kimś kogo miał przy sobie przez cały czas,ale zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Z letargu wybudziło Go dopiero głośne sugestywne chrząknięcie. Nadal lekko oszołomiony obrócił się w stronę stojącego tuż za nim profesora.

- Zostaniesz tutaj. Dom i ogród ma nałożone najsilniejsze z możliwych zabezpieczeń,więc nie waż się wystawić nawet czubka nosa poza teren rezydencji,zrozumiałeś? Zaraz muszę być z powrotem w Hogwarcie,ale na ten czas masz do dyspozycji Stróżkę. - Na te słowa z cichym „pop" pojawiła się koło nich skrzatka. Ubrana w ciemnozielony,elegancki strój pokojówki skłoniła się.

- Mistrz Severus wzywał? - spytała,a w jej głosie wyczuwalny był szacunek.

- Owszem. Pan Harry Potter zostanie tutaj,a Ty w czasie mojej nieobecności masz się zająć nim i domem. Pokaż mu rezydencję i wytłumacz wszystko. - odparł chłodno czarodziej i wygładził nieistniejące zagięcia na swojej szacie. - Jutro w południe będziesz miał gości. Może być to dla Ciebie zaskoczeniem,ale postaraj się użyć resztek swojego rozumu jakie jeszcze Ci pozostały i zachowaj trochę ogłady.

Powiedziawszy to Snape wszedł do kominka i zniknął.

- Paniczu Harry. Proszę za mną. -Skrzatka ukłoniła się nisko i ruszyła w głąb domu.

- A sądziłem,że moje życie już wcześniej było popieprzone.. - szepnął chłopak sam do siebie.


End file.
